devil_wears_pradafandomcom-20200214-history
The Devil Wears Prada (Film)
The Devil Wears Prada is a 2006 comedy-drama film, a loose screen adaptation of Lauren Weisberger's 2003 novel of the same name. It stars Anne Hathaway as Andy Sachs, a recent college graduate who goes to New York City and gets a job as a co-assistant to powerful and demanding fashion magazine editor Miranda Priestly, played by Meryl Streep. Emily Blunt and Stanley Tucci co-star in support of the two leads, as catty co-assistant Emily Charlton, and critical yet supportive Art Director Nigel, respectively. Adrian Grenier, Simon Baker and Tracie Thoms play key supporting roles. Although the movie is set in the fashion world, most designers and other fashion notables avoided appearing as themselves for fear of displeasing U.S. Vogue editor Anna Wintour, who is widely believed to have been the inspiration for Priestly. Many designers allowed their clothes and accessories to be used in the film, making it the most expensively costumed film in history.2 Wintour later overcame her initial skepticism,3 saying she liked the film and Streep in particular. Plot Andrea "Andy" Sachs (Anne Hathaway) is an aspiring journalist fresh out of Northwestern University. Despite ridiculing the shallowness of the fashion industry, she lands the job "a million girls would kill for": junior personal assistant to Miranda Priestly (Meryl Streep), the icy editor-in-chief of Runway fashion magazine. Andy has to put up with Miranda's bizarre and humiliating treatment in hopes of getting a job as a reporter or writer somewhere else. At first, Andy fumbles with her job and fits in poorly with her catty coworkers, especially Miranda's senior assistant Emily Charlton (Emily Blunt). During a dinner with her father who came to visit her in New York City, Miranda calls her: the airports in Florida where she is are all closed due to a hurricane but she needs to get home and orders Andy to get her home somehow. Andy tries every airline company there is, but none of them are flying out because of the weather. When Miranda does arrive back at the office she tells Andy she has disappointed her more than any other of her previous assistants. Andy has a talk with Runway's art director Nigel (Stanley Tucci), who gives a whole new perspective of Miranda, her work and fashion in general. Andy decides to change and gradually learns her responsibilities and begins to dress more stylishly. Slowly but surely, Andy begins to sacrifice her personal life to her career. Miranda notices the change in Andy and gives her a new task: delivering "The Book" (a mock-up of the next edition's feature spreads) to her Upper East Side townhome. However, Andy is tricked by Miranda's daughters into going upstairs, where she inadvertently walks in on Miranda and her husband arguing. Mortified, she drops the book and leaves. Miranda punishes Andy by giving her an impossible task: securing the unpublished manuscript for the next book in the Harry Potter series for her twin daughters to read on the train. Andy is just about to quit when Christian Thompson, a famous writer and acquaintance of Andy's informs her he has gotten it for her. Andy delivers the copies to a stunned Miranda and keeps her job, much to her boyfriend's disappointment. When Emily falls ill, Miranda commands Andy to accompany the two of them to a charity benefit, where the two masquerade as partygoers while actually reminding her of important information about the people approaching her for a greeting. At the event, Andy saves Miranda from being embarrassed by Emily, who had forgotten one of the names; meets Jacqueline Follet, the editor-in-chief of French Runway and Miranda's rival; turns down an offer to meet a big publisher from Christian, but all the while misses her boyfriend's birthday party. One evening, while returning The Book, Miranda informs her that she needs "the best team possible" for her Paris trip, which means stepping over Emily. Andy hesitates, as Emily has been boasting about going to Paris for months, but Miranda tells her that declining will send the message that she is not committed to her job or any future job at another publication. Andy has no choice but to accept. The next day Miranda then tells Andy to be the bearer of bad news to Emily who, meanwhile, is hurrying back to the office after purchasing scarves from Hermes of Paris for Miranda. Just as Andy is about to tell her, Emily crosses at a "no cross" point and is hit by a taxi. Andy has a rough day confronting Emily about Paris and then at her friend Lily's art gallery, where she accepts a kiss on the cheek from Christian. Lily catches this and berates Andy, to then confront her boyfriend about the fact that she is going to Paris. He realizes that they no longer have anything in common, and they break up. In Paris, Andy attends the shows and even meets designer Garavani Valentino, being introduced as “the new Emily”. One night Andy comes into Miranda's suite only to find her in her bathrobe, undressed, and crying. While deciding on a seating chart, Miranda opens up saying that her husband is divorcing her, but that her biggest worry is for her daughters, who have lost yet another father figure. Later, Andy learns from Nigel that he has gotten a job as creative director at fashion designer James Holt's new company. Andy has dinner with Christian who figures out that she is single again. After a few glasses of wine she succumbs to Christian's charms and sleeps with him. In his hotel room the next morning, while dressing, Andy finds out that Runway 's owner is planning to replace Miranda with Jacqueline Follet. Andy storms out to find Miranda and warn her. When Andy finally tells her, Miranda seems unfazed. At a luncheon in honor of James Holt, Miranda announces that Jacqueline will be the new creative director of James Holt's company much to the surprise of Andy and Nigel. En route to another event, Miranda explains to a still-stunned Andy that she knew about the plan to get rid of her all along, but she found an alternative for Jacqueline and presented "the list" (a list of all the designers, stylists, company owners, and models that were "raised and nurtured" by Miranda and who have promised their loyalty to her whenever and should she ever leave Runway) to the owner of Runway, who realized that without those people, Runway would be doomed, was forced to reconsider. Miranda also says that she was pleased by Andy's display of loyalty and that she sees a great deal of herself in her. Andy says she could never do to anyone what Miranda did to Nigel. Miranda replies that she already did, stepping over Emily. Miranda tentatively comforts her, saying that those choices are necessary to live the life that she lives. At the event, Andy gets out of the car and simply walks away. When receiving a call from Miranda, she throws her phone into a fountain on the Place de la Concorde. Back in New York, she meets her boyfriend for breakfast. He has accepted an offer to work as a sous-chef in a popular Boston restaurant. Andy is disappointed, but her hope is rejuvenated when he says they could work something out. Andy goes to an interview for a newspaper job. The interviewer reveals that Miranda told him she was by far her biggest disappointment, but that if he did not hire her, he would be an idiot. Afterwards Andy calls Emily while walking past the Runway office and offers to send Emily all of the outfits Andy got while in Paris, Emily is a bit catty about this saying the clothes will "absolutely drown her" but accepts, after the call Andy then sees Miranda getting into her car across the street. They exchange looks and Andy smiles at her, but Miranda acts as if the two are strangers. Once in the car, Miranda gives a soft smile before angrily telling her driver, "Go!". Characters Anne Hathaway as Andrea "Andy" Sachs: a recent Northwestern University graduate and aspiring journalist who, despite no real knowledge of fashion, is hired as the junior personal assistant to the powerful and demanding editor of Runway magazine, Miranda Priestly. Meryl Streep as Miranda Priestly: The editor of Runway. Feared by her staff and many in the fashion world, and powerful enough that she can discard a $300,000 photo shoot with impunity and lead a designer to redo an entire collection with the pursing of her lips. Nevertheless, she cares a lot about her twin daughters. Emily Blunt as Emily Charlton: Miranda's haughty senior assistant, who tolerates her boss's rudeness and insults so that she may accompany her to Paris for Fall Fashion Week. Stanley Tucci as Nigel: Art director for Runway and the only person at the magazine Andrea feels she can trust, despite his sometimes cutting remarks about her wardrobe and weight. Simon Baker as Christian Thompson: An up-and-coming magazine writer Andrea grows increasingly attracted to, especially after his connections help her get the advance Harry Potter books Miranda requests for her daughters. He hints he could help her with her journalistic aspirations. Adrian Grenier as Nate Cooper: Andrea's boyfriend, a chef at a Manhattan restaurant who eventually breaks up with her due to the strain her job places on their relationship. Tracie Thoms as Lily: Andrea's close friend, who runs an art gallery. Rich Sommer as Doug: A college friend of Andrea, Nate and Lily who seems to work as a corporate research analyst. He also shows an extensive knowledge of fashion, Runway magazine, and Miranda Priestly. Daniel Sunjata as James Holt: An up-and-coming designer. David Marshall Grant as Richard Sachs, Andrea's father. Tibor Feldman as Irv Ravitz: The board chairman of Elias-Clark (fictional version of Conde-Nast), the company that publishes Runway. Rebecca Mader as Jocelyn. Gisele Bündchen as Serena: An editorial staffer at Runway and friend of Emily's. Alyssa Sutherland as Clacker: An editorial staffer at Runway. Ines Rivero as Clacker at elevator Category:The Devil Wears Prada (novel)